The Apocalypse Engine
by Kitmehsu
Summary: [(AU)(OOC)] T.K. programs a digimon game world but all of a sudden the world has turned on it's head and taken a life of it's own and to top it all of off, the end of the world senario has been activated.
1. begining

Disclaimer: all aspects of this story are fictional and all properties belong to their respective owners  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Get ready Matt," I instruct as we are being hooked up to the machine which was part of my crowning achievement.   
"Why am I doing this again?" he shouts over the machinery of the game.   
"Because you wanted to try the VR world" I replied "and this is the one I personally programmed so since you're my older brother I decided to act as your admin. guide for the first try."   
"I didn't ask for it." He pointed out. "Look, I am one of the best guides in the world and almost any one would like to have me instead so if you don't want to see the armory during your start up.."   
"Fine just don't push your luck there. I am still stronger than you despite what your reputation is in the game understand?"   
"Okay, okay, sheesh. I was just trying to help you out."   
"just don't push it okay"   
"Fine, besides we're ready to upload to the game."

"You know you could have done more work on the transition from reality" he complained as we reached the digital plane.   
"Look, deal with it. I believe it is still preferable to the chance of having your mind erased or being turned into a vegetable or.." I ranted on   
"You made your point so stop it before..."   
"Or what? Don't forget I am more powerful than you in this world."   
"Doesn't mean you are in the normal reality and you do have to come out eventually."   
"I get the idea. Just let me open the armory already." I sighed as a blue ring of light appears around my hand and I use it to open up the gate to the armory to prep my elder brother's character.   
  
"Well that's quite the armory" Matt admitted in awe of the massive arsenal that is the digital armory.   
"This is a collection of every weapon and armor in the game as well as access to any legendary relic." I explained as we enter the basic equipment room   
"This room is where you will outfit yourself with the basic equipment as well as your digivice."   
"Digivice? What do you mean a digivice?"   
"Well you can't be a hunter or tamer without one."   
"Hunter? Tamer? What in the world are those?"   
"A tamer is a person who has a digimon as a partner, while a hunter is a person who can turn into a digimon" "Digimon? There are digimon is this world?"   
"Yeah, how do you think Bandai got involved with my funding for the game?"   
"What ever." he says as he looks around for his starter weapon.   
"I'll take this broad sword here."   
"what about your digivice?"   
"Are you certain I need one?"   
"Did I program this world or not?"   
"Fine, I'll take a D-Hunter."   
"OK. Now chose a basic form from this list" I tell him as I hand him a list.   
"hmmmmm I don't know. Who eventually becomes Omnimon again?"   
"Agumon and Gabumon"   
"Well, then I'll take Agumon then"   
"all right, here." I tossed him his D-Hunter   
"by the way, what are you?"   
"I'm a tamer"   
"Who's your partner?"   
"Renamon"   
"where is she?"   
"first off it's a he, second no digimon are aloud inside the armory"   
"just asking OK?"   
"Anyway, let me give you a tour of the legendary artifacts"

"...and here are the legendary spirits" I instructed him as we enter the spirit room of the armory. "they are used to either digivolve either any human or digimon into a legendary warriors. Wait. That's not right"   
"What's wrong?"   
"Every single one of the spirits is still in their original place"   
"So what?"   
"That means someone has changed the rules of the game."   
"why does it mean that?" "at least one should have been taken by now."   
"So now what are we doing?"   
"Well since this is the last room of the armory I guess I'll just leave you at the main city with a good friend of mine to teach you the basics of digital combat while I head over to the admin. building to sort out the problem with the spirits." I informed him as I opened up the gate.

"Renamon come here" I called "um, I don't see him here" noticed Matt "you called?" spoke Renamon as he literally walked out of the shadows. "yes have you been watching the spirit temples lately?" I asked "yes" "has any thing unusual happened?" "no. Every person who was chosen from the group has tried and failed completely normally." "wait, what do you mean chosen?" "well if a group enters only one is allowed to take the trial and possibly earn the spirit." "It isn't supposed to work like that. What should happen is that a group takes the trial and the one who was both strong and strong in character in the trial was supposed to earn the spirit" "well it seems it isn't the way it is working now" grumbled Matt, a little peeved at being left out of things. "here Matt take this card and show it to the guy in the weapon shop he'll show you the basics for me while I handle this problem." "Fine." "Renamon lets get going we have business to take care of." "Right" he responds as he fades into the shadows.

"So this is the weapon shop he told me to find" confirmed Matt while fingering the card that was given to him. "Well might as well head in."   
"Hello," he shouts as he looks for the shop keeper, "is any one there?"   
"I'm over here," came an elderly voice form the far corner of the shop.   
"I was told to show you this card and that you could teach me the basics?"   
"ah, so the programmer took the role of guide for another newbie. Hmm, I thought he had stopped doing that."   
"Well I am his older brother and he did say he was doing a favor for me."   
"Ah, a member of his family then. I wonder why he didn't teach you the basics himself though."   
"He did have to quickly head over to the admin. building for something to do with the spirits."   
"Ah, that explains it. I can not count the number of times that he has had to head over there to confront the admin. group on changes to the game without his notice."   
"Hmm. Yeah but this thing even his digimon hadn't noticed that it was a change."   
"oh, he is going to be on warpath now"   
"why is that?"   
"The fact that his digimon saw it as normal means that it was changed before the game was even released to the general public."   
"wow. He is going to murder the one who did it, that's for sure."

"All right who changed the game before it was even released and never even told me!" I ordered as I entered the admin. council room. "Tell me now!"   
"I did," rebuked the head of the admin., "and I did it to stop the encoded virus you made"   
"What virus?!"   
"You know what I am talking about, the apocalypse engine."   
"That's not a virus!"   
"Humph. Then what was it? And why did you have it so encrypted then? Hmm?"   
"For your information it was an end of the world scenario that was to be the high point of the game and it was so heavily encrypted so that none would know that it was coming. Even the admin. weren't supposed to expect it. It was meant to be the ultimate trill of trying to save your life and others with out actually being in danger."   
"Did you ever think that it may cause extra trauma on those with psychological problems as well as those who need to get out?"   
"For your information I did and I built an escape pod program to remove those that might end up worse off from the program and not to mention that I had run the program enough times to be sure that it would not fail when executed without outside interference."   
"No program is full proof"   
"That's why I made it remove it self once it executed"  
"What good would that do?"   
"Simple. It would run once and only once."   
"Why would that do any good?"   
"The laws of chance dictate that the more times something happens the more likely it will fail one of those times and it can't fail even once."   
"So you wanted a trill ride for the world and you wanted to make the news with a once in a life time experience through your game."   
"No. I wanted to make the game and all of the scenarios the most fun that they could be"   
"Still we now know we can remove this engine and not risk any breaches in integrity."   
"YOU WILL NOT!" I commanded.   
"And how will, pray tell, plan to stop me?"   
"Meet me an the arena at 5:00 P.M. We shall end this there."   
"You are aware that I am the best hunter in this world and perhaps the best character."   
"I know that I am the best tamer in this world and I know this world inside and out." I cautioned thus ending argument and exiting the room   
"That has yet to be proven"  
  
"How did it go?" asked the receptionist as I left the council chambers.   
"The head of the council and I have an appointment for a duel to the death in the arena at 5 O'clock." I responded coolly   
"So I gather in went rather well"   
"All in the eye's of the beholder"   
"To bad I'm out on lunch for that duel."   
"Yeah. Hey could you do me a favor?"   
"What?"   
"When she asks you to schedule the match could you schedule it as a public match"   
"sure but I can't advertise it"   
"don't worry I can handle that part myself"   
"Any thing else you need?"   
"yeah, can you put it on pay-per-view?" I teased with a smirk while I'm walking out.   
"yeah sure" she sighed with a roll of the eyes  
  
"...and that's about it," concluded the shop keeper   
"All right. I get the idea now. So do you know where my brother is?"   
"He is coming" informed Renamon fading in and out of the shadows.   
"Do you ever get used to him doing that?"   
"Well he does have his usefulness with that ability"   
"yeah but you never know if he's watching"   
"at least you don't have to worry about his purpose unlike the head of admin."  
"why it the head a tamer?"   
"nope she's a hunter"   
"Hmm"  
  
"I'm back Matt," I bellowed as I entered the weapon shop.   
"bout' time you got here" stated Matt as he sits impatiently   
"Has he..?"  
"he has been on the edge of his seat since Renamon came by" informed the shop keeper   
"well you could have told him to give us more information!" demanded Matt   
"well what happened was they did it to prevent a scenario from occurring" I reported   
"that doesn't seem like them so why did they not want to have it run?" pondered the shop keeper.   
"Well they said that they thought it was a virus but I believe that they did it because they couldn't decode the programming."   
"So what happened next?" inquired Matt.   
"well he wanted to remove it completely so to challenge the action I challenged him to a match in the arena" I concluded   
"this is going to be the match of the century here" chuckled the shop keeper in awe. "too bad it's going to private"   
"who said that it was private?"   
"you mean..?"   
"A sincere favor from her secretary"   
"so I finally get to see what in the world you have been bragging about for so long." Matt assumed.   
"Yes you will. But the most important thing is that this will be no easy fight."  
"so do you want me to watch your sibling while you prep?" offered the shop keeper "could you please?" "wait a minute.." complained Matt.   
"also could you promote the match for me? I want to have this match to be as public as possible." I asked "no problem" complied the shop keeper  
"why do I feel like the younger brother now?" moaned Matt


	2. glitch

Disclaimer: all aspects of this story are fictional and all properties belong to their respective owners

Chapter 2

"well this is starting off with such trilling events" grumbled Matt as he was dragged from place to place to promote the battle.

"look if you knew the degree of this battle you would wish for things to slow down" curtly replied the shop keeper.

"you keep saying that but you don't explain it"

"well think of it this way: these two are the best in the world but they take to totally different paths to their high level of power and yet the digimon they use are the same regardless of how they use them"

"so I is more of the battle between the hunters and the tamers?"

"that and more. you see while the head just plays the game, the programmer lives it"

"so through a weird twist of fate they ended up being very similar but totally different and are now going to be fighting to determine the fate of this world?"

" that about sums it up"

"wow"

"Renamon have you found a shop with that card?" I whispered to my loyal shadow.

"I have not been able to find it yet. Have you considered..?" replied the kitsune

"no I will not use the armory to obtain the card." I quickly interrupted

"then perhaps the card fusion?"

"that might work. but what cards do I fuse?"

"alias and digivolution"

" that should work."

"I something bothering you?"

"It's just that I am not sure that you have absorbed enough data to use that card."

"It is our only chance to defeat her."

"I knew that. But I know if the head wins that you and all of my presence in this game will be deleted."

"both of us know that both of us need to do this."

"this may very be our final battle."

"let us finish it together."

"have you prepared the hack code for the battle?" the head inquired of his aid.

"It is completely ready," responded her aid.

"which one did you chose to activate?"

"the digimodify hack code"

"ah good choice that code won't make it seem like I am cheating just leveling the playing field so he won't win by the default"

"that is why I chose it"

"you are indeed my most loyal underling"

"thank you sir"

"shop keeper?" said Renamon as faded in from the shadows

"yes Renamon?" he replied

"We need to know were the device for card fusion is."

"Hmm. I think it is at the end of the gem dungeon."

"thank you" thanked Renamon as he faded back into the shadows

"why didn't he know where it was?" Matt pondered

"To insure that no one can find out every thing then use it to reduce the challenge he used a randomizer in the dungeon programs"

"so how often does it reformat the dungeons?"

"the lay out changes every time you enter and the prizes change every month or so."

"so how did you know where the prize was?"

"Well right now it is toward the end of a prize cycle and I have heard that the fusion device was in the gem dungeon."

"ah"

"I hate this dungeon" I grumble as we reached the fifth dead end in a row.

"hey, you programmed the difficulty in the dungeons" replied by partner.

"well I never thought I would need to head down them to preserve the structure of my game"

"look how about you use the digimorph card?"

"but I don't..."

"..have one. don't worry I simply had snagged one earlier"

"You stole?!"

"nabbed it from the armory so don't worry"

"how did you enter the armory?"

"You programmed it do keep out digimon not shadows"

"So what?! the second you materialized you should have been removed."

"you programmed to keep them out not to remove them."

"figures my partner had to find the one glitch in my security system."

"any way I had grabbed it just in case you needed it for stuff after you got upset about the spirits."

"well that will make things much easier that's for sure."

"while you use the morph card I'll scout out ahead." he replied as he took off.

"why did I get stuck with the one digimon how could match me in arguments." I muttered as I get my D-power ready.

DIGIMODIFY:

DIGIMORPH ACTIVATE

I yawned as I stretched out my new Renamon body before chasing off after my partner.

"finally we found it" I sighed.

"So who do you thank?" Renamon replies with a smirk.

"right now if wasn't for the match coming up I would hit you back to fresh for taking that card but I grateful just because of these dire circumstances" I grudgingly replied.

"look let's just make the card already shall we?"

"let's"

"wait"

"what?"

"where's the guardian?"

"good point. where is it?"

"well can't you use a card to reveal him?"

"I can't use any cards until the digimorph wares off."

"that's why their is no guardian. right now you are being treated like a pure digimon by the game."

"that shouldn't happen"

"why not?"

"cause' if it does it means some people's minds could be deleted."

"why would that happen?"

"see the wild digimon when they are defeated and loaded the persona is deleted"

"so if the game sees the people as digimon the people using this card could be in trouble"

"well at least their is only one digimorph card in existence"

"true enough"

"how much longer till the match starts?" moaned Matt.

"well right now it is 4:45 and the match is at 5:00" replied the shop keeper getting a little ticked off at his impatience.

"so where is he?"

"well the gem dungeon is one of the hardest dungeons in the game."

"And I am done already" I said as I walked out of the shadows still not done with the digimorph cards effect

" hey where's my brother?

"you're talking to him" replies my partner as he walks out of the shadows.

"ah you used the digimorph card" the shop keeper explained

"yeah. hey do you remember how long it takes to ware off?" I wondered

"about 15 minutes"

"so it should ware off at 4:50"

" so any thing else you need to do now or are you going to actually give me a tour?" shouted Matt who had reached the breaking point of impatience

"look sorry for not being able to properly introduce you to the game. but with this match you will get to see the limits of the game or as close humanly possible."

"fine but you still need to take me through the primary dungeon as my guide"

"I know, I know. Look I'll make it up to you by getting you some free equipment"

"all right you better"

"OK now that's over with any one have an idea of how to kill 5 minutes?" looking down at my non-human form.

"Is the Hack code ready?" demanded the head

"It is almost ready sir" responded the aid

"well hurry up. we only have 13 more minutes until the match"

"don't worry sir. the code will be ready in 3 minutes"

"how much more time do we have till this wares off?" I complain.

"you still have 2 more minutes" replies Matt

" is it ready now?" once again demands the Head

"we still have one more minutes sir" responds the aid

"how much longer?" I moan

"30 seconds more" Renamon replies

"15 more seconds sir" informed the aid

"10 seconds" counted the shop keeper

"3.." says the aid

"2..." I counted.

"1..." whispers the head

"0" says Matt as a binding light emits from the process of detransformation

"what was that light?" demands the Head as she glares out the window to see what the source was.

"I don't know sir" stammered the aid, shaken up. " But sir I think the more important thing is that the hack code is gone."

"what did you say?"

" the hack code is gone sir"

"what happened!"

"I have no clue sir"

"well then I guess I'll to beat him the old fashioned way."

"what was that light?" wondered Matt

"I have no clue. How about you?" was the puzzled shop keeper's reply

" I don't even know this never showed up in the testing phase." I pondered

"maybe it was because of the fact that you have more people on the sever and it is a sensory response to the sudden data surge." suggested Renamon

"maybe" I reply as I check to make sure that I am completely human

meanwhile in the far part of the game...

"ugh" murmured a Renamon" what happened? last thing I remember was waiting for me to return to normal and then seeing this bright light. Hey where am I? Hey why am I still a Renamon? Just great. Now how am I going to get to the match and who's going to believe me?"


	3. battle

Disclaimer: all aspects of this story are fictional and all properties belong to their respective owners

chapter 3

"ladies, gentle men and digimon," boomed the voice of the announcer "welcome to the match of the century. The epic battle between the master hunter ,the head of the Admin. , and the master tamer , the programmer."

As the crowd cheers I wonder what the light was and why did occur and what did it do. As I hear the announcer start to introduce me, my partner and I start walking out on to the field

".. and here he is, the programmer"

"sheesh do you think Kari could have picked a more flamboyant announcer or what?" joked my partner

"she did this to have him displayed in the most publicly matter" I replied my mood lightening

"he's public all right. I think those who heard him from half a mile a way will have a better show than those right here"

"you ready?"

"ready as I'll ever be"

"lets do this."

Then she walked out on the field to a crowd that had more sympathy to the bubonic plague than to her.

Her cold voice penetrates the crowds displeasure "shall we start this?"

"Let's" sounded me and my partners voice as one.

She is surrounded with streams of data as she assumes her digimon form. Now the battle has begun.

"let us kick up the pace right away." shouts the newly transformed Renamon.

"fine by me" was our reply as the arena was bathed in light as the digimon combatants digivolved to the champion level. The head became Kyubimon while Renamon became Juronomon.

****

Juronomon: (fan made)justice digimon vaccine type

Tech:Sol-luna edge: attacks with the power of sun light and moon light

scales of judgment: harms those only with a dark heart

"Hmm that is not what I expected" Kyubimon muttered

"well that's your biggest fault you fail to notice the small details such as those that influence digivolution." I explained

" it will make no difference in this battle"

"we shall see"

"what happened to my d- power?" I mumbled in the field that I ended up in as I examined the transformed digivice." great now I am stuck in god knows where, as a Renamon, and with a digivice that I didn't create. my life can not get any better."

the two digimon were matching each other move for move. it seemed as this match would end in a stalemate if it continued.

"Time to speed this battle up." Kyubimon snarled

"I am able to match move for move" was my reply as once again digivolution occurred.

This time the head moved up to Taomon while my partner became MagnaJuronomon.

****

MagnaJuronomon:(fan made) judgment digimon vaccine type

Tech:Sol-luna Blades: attacks with a blades of sun light and moon light

judgment orb: the effect of this attack reflects the heart of the victim

"This time I am not surprised" Taomon murmured

"you will be soon" I replied as my plan fell into place piece by piece

"finally a town" I exclaimed as I reached a small village. I walked up to a shop keeper and asked her ", Do you know the way to the central city? I need to go their for a match at 5 o'clock"

"the only match at 5 o'clock is the match of the century"

"I know I am in it"

"what are you the programmer's digimon?"

"No I am the programmer."

"yeah right."

" I am serious I had an accident with a digimorph card and I ended up stuck like this."

Right then on the TV behind her turned on showing my human self walking up the path to the center of the arena.

"Wait how can I be here and be their at the same time?"

" you can't so you are not the programmer or his digimon so just go away."

As walked off I had to wonder what in the world was going on.

the battle as it seemed was starting to tilt against me since my opponent was a data type and my partner was a vaccine but he was still holding his own against her.

"now to gain the power to finish you off." shouted Taomon

"not likely" was my simple reply as my opponent digivolved to Sakuyamon "are you ready MagnaJuronomon?"

"I am completely ready." was my partners reply

"let's do it then"

DIGIMODIFY:

DEFUISE EVOVLUTION ACTIVATE

then MagnaJuronomon was surrounded by streams of data forming an egg shape around him. then the egg split into to separate objects. Finally the data dissipated into the air revealing two digimon: AngoJuronomon and DeviJuronomon.

****

AngoJuronomon: (Fan-made)holy judgment digimon Vaccine Type

Tech:Sol-luna ray: a beam of fussed sunlight and moonlight

Holy Judgment: Destroys the darkness in the target

****

DeviJuronomon: (Fan-made)evil judgment digimon Virus type

Tech:Juggernaut flare: a beam of focused nothingness

Dark judgment: destroys any light in the target

"now the fun begins" I state with a smile while my two digimon stand beside me

As I sit trying to simultaneously figure out the new digivice and figure out what in the world happened to me. " well it seams as if the card slot still works but now I can't seem to find the radar function on here anymore." I muttered to my self. It seams as if the d-power and a d-hunter had merged to form this digivice."

The plan hadn't worked out as we planed. they were working together but not that effectively as I thought they would. The were almost spending as much time fighting each other as fighting Sakuyamon. "This isn't working out" I mutter to my self. Then I remembered what Matt had said about Omnimon. I pull out my DNA digivolve card. "I hope this works" I wished, trying not to think of the fact that I didn't program any supreme level digimon into this game.

DIGIMODIFY:

DNA DIGIVOLVTION ACTIVATE

the two of them glowed and them merged with each other.

"WHAT IS GOING ON? "demanded Sakuyamon.

"Evolution" I replied hoping this would work

I suddenly felt shiver go done my digital spine. " what in the world was that?" I shouted as looked around "It felt as if the world suddenly went completely wrong! like if the very laws of physics were bro.." I stopped as I saw the beam of light in the distance. "I guess I should go that way to find out."

As the light cleared I looked were they fused and before me stood a digimon I have never seen. I quickly used my digimon analyzer to Identify it.

****

EclipseJuronomon: final judgment digimon data type Supreme level

Tech:Sol-luna eclipse: a blast that contains the power of the sun and the moon

Final judgment: cast judgment on all of the crimes committed by the target and then supplies retribution for every one.

with Smile upon my face I inform my opponent "this shall be the instrument of your justice"

"what! this is impossible their are no supreme digimon in this game."

"well it seems as if this game has learned to change with out my input"

"how could it? it is a computer program they don't change."

" well this one had the shear thought of hundreds of people which can warp even more rigid things"

" still this is impossible"

"enough this is the end of your time in this battle. EclipseJuronomon use your final judgment to end this fight."

"certainly" replied my partner. "Final Judgment"

"Ahhhhhhhhh" screamed the head, no longer a digimon

"now to announce your most resent crimes" shouted the judge "you changed the game without it's or it's creator's permission. you hacked the apocalypse engine once again without permission. you have attempted to use a hack code before this very fight. you were planing to run the modified apocalypse engine the second you got out to discredit the programmer despite the live that would be damaged in the process."

"what's going on?" I yelled.

"now judgment has been passed" said the jury "you have been found guilty for crimes against this world

"Renamon are you still in there?" I shouted.

"now for your punishment," said the executioner "you are to be striped of all power in this world and in the other world over this world"

"Renamon what are you doing?" I bellowed

"The oracle of this world has spoken so let it be done!"

Then in a beam of light she disappeared.

"Renamon are you still in their?" I sobbed

"Ah, you seek your partner creator?"

"yes I do" I stammered

"then let me separate from him"

Then came a flash of light and then both Renamon and EclipseJuronomon stood before me. I rushed up to Renamon.

"Renamon are you OK?" I cried

"He will be fine" comforted EclipseJuronomon. "he is simply drained from being my medium."

"who are you and what is going on?"

"I am the oracle of justice. one of the three supreme digimon who rule over this world."

"but I never programmed any thing like that."

"the collective spirits of humans interacting with the artificial intelligence on this scale formed a world of it's own in which you enter through that device that you call gateway."

"are you saying this world is now no longer a game?"

"yes and no. This world is now no longer a sole product of the programs you made, while at the same time this world is influenced by it."

"so when they started changing it.."

"we knew that we needed to interfere"

"so how long..?"

"we have been supporting you in your fights with them over the code of this world for as long as we have existed. But when we heard of the apocalypse engine and the spirits we knew we had to show ourselves and our power."

"and since I was the human most trusted among you.."

"your conflict was chosen to be the trail for the head of the Admin."

"so are you going to remove the admin.?"

"no rather we will work along side them if they restore the code"

" and if they don't?"

"the apocalypse engine will look like nothing compared to what would happen."

"I see.."

"will you tell them our terms?"

"they might just shut down the game if they think it is giving them orders"

"We supreme digimon can open gates between the worlds that threat would do nothing"

"you mean..?"

"yes we can join you with your bargaining with the admin."

"when shall this occur?"

"When they find it convenient. but warn them that we have limits of our hospitality"

"I understand. I shall depart as soon as possible."

"you may have some troubles doing that in you present condition."

"what do you mean?"

"right now you can't leave because the server sees two of you in existence"


	4. copies

Disclaimer: all aspects of this story are fictional and all properties belong to their respective owners

chapter 4

"hey that light is coming from central city." I exclaimed as I got close enough to see where the light was coming from. "is it form the battle that I am supposedly in?"

"what do you mean theirs two of me?" I demanded

" that your nature was split in two when the digimorph card effect ended." explained EclipseJuronomon "The security to prevent identity theft has locked you in this world"

"so do I destroy him or what?"

"you can't."

"why not?"

"because we don't know who the original was"

"do you mean..?"

"yes other than his body his is perfectly identical to you"

"finally" I sighed as I reached the arena. "Now to see what is going on."

As I crept to the battle field I noticed no guards "They must be all watching the match."

But as soon as I stepped out on to the field I now knew why the guards where not at their posts.

"Who are you?" some one to the side shouted.

I looked over their to see a Renamon was the one yelling

"who are you talking to?" I called back thinking he was wondering about Renamon or EclipseJuronomon

"you"

"haven't you ever heard of the programmer?"

"of course I have. I am him. I want to know who's impersonating me."

"you both are the programmer" explained EclipseJuronomon

"I think we both need to have this sorted out privately" I reasoned

"I agree" he nodded

"here I shall take you away to some privacy and try to explain what's going on" offered EclipseJuronomon

"thank you EclipseJuronomon" I accepted

"EclipseJuronomon?" he wondered

"I'll explain later"

"…and so that's what happened with me up to the moment you or should I say me showed up" I concluded

"so could someone tell me what is going on?" my copy wondered

"Even the oracles have no clue on what is going on here." Stated EclipseJuronomon

"wait when your where proclaiming the Heads crimes what was the one about the hack code?" I inquired

"He was preparing to use a hack code in your match."

"why didn't he?"

"it for some reason it disappeared just as it was about to be activated."

"When did it disappear?"

"around 4:50"

"right when I was to back to normal" the two of me said at once

"so then maybe the data took more than the form away and took copies of my memories and reformed it self as anther Renamon." I theorized

"but what about the digivice I have?" asked my double.

"My I see it?" asked EclipseJuronomon.

"sure" he replied tossing it to him

"Hmm"

"well what do you make of it?' I wondered

"I seems to be a normal digivice but it also seems to have been fused with a hack code."

What kind of digivice?"

"A D-hunter."

"so that's why it functions like a D-hunter. But why does it have a card slot then?" my twin wanted to know.

"perhaps the head was going to use the digimodify hack code."

"and if the code fused with the D-hunter…" I mused

"…it would warp the device and give it a card slot." Concluded my clone.

"so what are we going to call it?"

"how about a D-Modify?"

"no sounds to much like digimodify. How about D-module?

"that works"

"now to figure out how to get one of us out without destroying the other one"

"fun"

Meanwhile at the arena…

"what in the world just happened?" Matt needed to know.

"you've got me. I have just seen over 3 things that should have never happened with the current programming."

"hey why is my digivice glowing?"

"nope that won't work" I said for the thousandth time

"well I'm out of Ideas" said me

"wait can't you take one of us out in to the real world?" I asked EclipseJuronomon

" I could but if I take the one who is still tied to your body out into the real world the body hooked up to the machine would die to balance the world." EclipseJuronomon answered

"so what we really need to do is find out who is the one still in touch with the machine." I concluded

"but how do we find that out?" wondered my twin

"we are really in a riddle within a riddle aren't we?"

"all that and we are also wrapped in an enigma."

"well if you look around Matt it seems as if all the other D-hunters around here are glowing." The shop keeper told Matt

"your right. Did something in the match effect all the D-hunters?" inquired Matt

"no. if that was the case they would have started to do this while the match was still going on or at least while the programmer was still here."

"hey why don't you ever call my brother by his name?"

"well actually he never told me it." Muttered the shop keeper.

"well I'll tell you it. It's T…" he was cut off by the flash of light and the sudden transformation of both him and his digivice.

"why is the D-module's screen flashing?" I asked

"I don't know." Responded my double.

"what does the screen say?"

"doesn't say any thing. All it has is the symbol on Guilemon on…" He suddenly stops.

"are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"I hope not. Cause if I am then any one with a D-hunter is in trouble."

"why did I transform into my Gabumon form?" Matt desperately needed to know.

"it wasn't just you. It seems as if all the Hunters in the arena have been forced into their digimon forms," noted the shop keeper.

"And what happened to my digivice?"

"let me see it" asked the shop keeper.

"sure thing" he said as he handed him the digivice.

"well it looks like a D-hunter but I is now wider and has card slot."

"do you mean I can now use digimodify cards?"

"I believe so. But it seems form the fact that all the hunters are still digimon means that a side effect of the transformation is that your stuck as a digimon."

"that's not good."

"so could someone please tell me what you both are thinking?" questioned EclipseJuronomon

"sorry. We think that the hack code didn't fuse with my digivice but rather mutated into a virus that would transform any d-hunter into and d-module." I explained

"What is the problem then?"

"I think that in order to do that the virus forces the victim to remain in their digimon form permanently," pointed out my human half.

"that would not be good."

"It gets worse. From the fact when we had used the digimorph card in the gem dungeon and the server didn't even register a user in there because of that those infected may not be able to leave this game."

"well actually the reason the guardian didn't because since you were digimon and digimon are no longer bond to the precise wording of the program so people could still leave the game."

"that's good to here."

"Not exactly. The real danger of those infected leaving would be that they could take the virus outside of the game."

"That would be dangerous." I moaned.

"and we don't even have a clue as to how to reverse the effects," I moaned. "so this day just keeps getting better and better for me."

"well that's yet another thing that shouldn't have happened and yet it did today." Noted the shop keeper.

"so why doesn't anything happen to tamers?" Matt asked.

"maybe because they don't turn into digimon at all."

"this is just great."

"hey it could be worse."

"how could it?"

"your mind could have been lost as well as your form."

"now that's a scary thought."

"That's what would probably happen to tamers if they got infected by what ever did this."

"what about those who have no digivice?"

"if they could it would be the same as if the tamers could."

"now that's a sobering thought."

"I just had a scary thought." Moaned the digimon me.

"do I dare to ask what?" I responded.

"If we open a gate to solve our dilemma we might release this virus into our world."

"That would not be good." Nodded EclipseJuronomon.

"But how do we know that it won't effect those who are not hunters?" I asked

"Better to be safe than sorry." Quoted my duplicate.

"Too true. Too true."

"besides we don't even know if it really doesn't effect tamers or if it just takes more time with them."

"why would it effect us slower?"

"because you don't already have the form made for you to take. It may still effect you but it will take longer because it needs to transform you completely on it's own."

"And I just realize that we have not clue as to how or how fast it spreads."

"Can we get word outside to stop them from taking people in or out of the game with out actually leaving the game?" pondered EclipseJuronomon.

"we can but we would need to run the apocalypse engine to do so."

"Would it be worth it though?" my double wondered

"I think it would be if it could contain the virus"

"So what is needed to be done to activate it?" requested EclipseJuronomon

"Wait. What about the changes the head had made?"

"don't worry the changes where undone when the final judgment ended."

"that's a relief. The engine is activated by the 20 spirits being brought to the dark shrine."

"How can we get them in time?" the human turned Renamon questioned

"Don't tell me you forgot about the armory when you transformed?" said the real Renamon

"Renamon you've come to" I exclaimed

"actually I have "been to" for quite a while I was just using the time to assess what was going on."

"so when did you come to?"

"when you had started recollecting the trail of the head."

' so we don't have to tell you about anything again then do we?"

"nope"

"good that saves us time" noted EclipseJuronomon

"any way... we can use the armory to get the spirits but..." I remembered

"...we need to have the spirits on 10 different people or digimon" my clone concluded

"well right now we have at least...let's see...4 people right now."

"so we need to find 6 people in order to activate the engine then?" assessed EclipseJuronomon.

"well people and/or rookie digimon."

"do you know anyone else in the game who could help us?"

"well I think I can get Kari's brother if he's on and I think I also can get Izzy since I don't think he ever logs off."

"I can secure any number of digimon that you need."

"yeah I'll tell you who I can get then you can fill in the extra."

"that will work."

"how will I contact you?"

"Renamon should be able to find me"

"Mind if I tag along will you EclipseJuronomon?" the digimon me asked

"I think that would be for the best."

"that should do it then let's go." I finished heading off with my partner.


	5. Trigger

Disclaimer: all aspects of this story are fictional and all properties belong to their respective owners

Chapter 5

At the Admin. Building...

"I need to see the list of active users." I asked the receptionist

"please show me your Id card." she responded

"here you go." I say as I handed her my Id card.

"I am sorry this card has been voided."

"why has that happened?"

"you have been removed form all controls by the head due to unsafe actions."

"He was the one who did the unsafe actions."

"not according to this report about the current virus."

"that's it I have had it. I guess you are going to force me to override all admin. functions aren't you?"

"It is impossible to such a thing."

"trust me it is."

"how would you know?"

"I programmed this game."

"so if you know the code so well then override me."

"fine" I replied as the blue ring of light surrounded my hand to override the admin. function. As I pull out the information I needed I asked her, "It would have been quicker just to give it to me."

"why did you even bother to ask?"

"I don't like to obsessively use my abilities." I reply as I look over the list. "I am going to need to have access to the R & D section please"

"like I have a choice" she mutters as the gate opens.

"let's see.." I mutter to my self as look for Izzy's office. "ah here it is room 34" I enter to room to find a tamer and his digimon looking at the screen of the computer.

"why am I not surprised" I chuckled loudly to announce my presence.

"Nor am I that you showed up right now." he responds turning round' to see me.

"So have you been trying to decode the virus?"

"that and trying to find out what treat you supposedly unleashed."

"I think that they meant the virus."

"I figured that out already."

"well then I hope you figured out the new nature of the game world"

'I have a theory about it and this virus confirms it."

"Well have you been told about the apocalypse engine?"

"I heard the modified version of your argument with the head but that's it."

"Well one of the emergency functions of it is a communication line to outside world."

"I understand but what does that have to do with anything."

"think about the dangerous combination of the modified state of this world and

a virus that infects humans."

"That would not be good"

"so I want to get word outside the game in order to quarantine the game world in order to contain the virus."

"and in order to do that with out risking the spread of the virus you need to run the engine."

"exactly"

"so obviously you need my help for something since you came to me."

"well I need 10 people to activate the engine and I also need something to temporally keep the people form logging in and out of the world."

"I can only help you do one or the other though since to suspend the flow of gamers I need to run a manual diagnostic."

"well do you need Tentomon to stay with you?"

"no. why?"

"well he can help too."

"really?"

"when I said people I should have said people or digimon"

"ah I see"

"so could you get on that diagnostic right away?"

"I'll get right on it."

"so how much time can you give me?"

"about 6 hours for a very through diagnostic that they'll expect me to run."

"that should give me enough time to run the engine."

"and when you activate the engine?"

"To preserve the scenario they game locks it's self in except for the emergency systems imbedded in it."

"right then. Tentomon follow him and head his directions."

"right away." said Tentomon as he followed behind me.

"Renamon" I called

"how did it go?" inquired the kitsune from the shadows.

"well Izzy was on but Tai wasn't."

"so why isn't Izzy with you?"

"he is staying behind in order to buy us time by running a diagnostic that will stop the flow of users."

"so I came along instead" added Tentomon.

"so could you get to EclipseJuronomon and tell him that we need to get 5 more digimon"

"I will do that right away." said Renamon as he left

"EclipseJuronomon?" asked Tentomon

"I'll explain later" I said as we went looking for my brother

"hello?" I shouted as I entered the shop.

"we're in the back." shouted the shop keeper.

"and I need to have a word with you right now." came the voice of my brother.

"Crud. I forgot that he was a hunter." I moaned to myself as I walked to the back knowing what to expect.

"please tell me you know why this happened and that you know how to reverse it" said the Gabumon that was my brother.

"Well, yes and no. I know what caused it but not how to reverse it."

"just great. Do you know if I will be like this when I log back in?"

"Actually no one is going to be logging in or out until this is solved."

"WHAT!?"

"why is this such big problem?" asked the shop keeper

"well for reasons beyond my comprehension this world has become a little bit more real." I explained.

"huh?"

"this world has some how become an alternate reality."

"so your saying that what ever is doing this could effect the real world?"

"pretty much."

"just great," moaned Matt.

"So how are you planning to keep people in the game?" asked the shop keeper.

"Well for right now Izzy is running a diagnostic that will keep people inside the game for about 5 and a half hours right now." I informed them.

"so why is his digimon with you?"

"I am getting to that part. To keep the block up for an extended period of time we need to activate the apocalypse engine and to do that we need to have 10 people or digimon with the spirits."

"so that's why you came here. You needed to have 2 more people," assumed Matt

"Actually only you can help us out."

"why only me?"

"cause I don't have a digivice," said the shop keeper

"you don't? How come?"

"never liked battling myself and all I usually ever do anyway is just run the shop."

"Anyway, we need to get going Matt." I called back as I left the shop.

"Right. Hey I never told you his name." Matt remembered.

"oh that's right," recalled the shop keeper

"It's T…"

"Now Matt" I yelled.

"I guess I'll have to tell you later then. See-ya," called back Matt as he left the shop.

"so where are we going again?" asked Tentomon

"we are going to meet EclipseJuronomon at the dark shine in order to activate the apocalypse engine."

"who is EclipseJuronomon?"

"Isn't he that supreme digimon who Renamon digivolved into then separated form him?" guessed Matt.

"well that's how he took on a physical form but he is really more of a guardian spirit of this world." I explained

"so are their others?" asked Tentomon.

"well they aren't separate unless they take on the form of a supreme level digimon."

"so if Omnimon appeared it would be a part of this spirit?" mused Matt

"most likely."

"interesting."

"you two wait here while I enter the armory and get you two your spirits."

"and what of us?" said my partner and my double as they walked out of the shadows.

"so has he got the digimon?"

"he has them," nodded my twin

"good. Does anyone care about which spirit they have?"

"thunder please" volunteered Tentomon.

"fire for me" added my brother

"I don't really care as long as it's not earth," said the true kitsune

"I'll decide inside" said the digimon me.

"But you… oh wait I forgot you can." I remembered.

"that's right I can."

"so is that it?"

"should be"

"let's go," I conclude as the ring of blue light appears to open the armory

"let's see which one do I want?" I mumble as I look through the spirits.

"hurry up and pick already we don't have all day." Moaned my duplicate.

"well you haven't picked either."

"that's because I am looking for one for Renamon."

"that's my job."

"well it's taking you for ever to pick one out so…"

"I get the idea already. I just don't want to regret my dissuasion. OK?"

"hey I got an idea. why don't we take the light and the dark spirits."

"sounds good to me. Which one do you want?"

"I'll take the dark one."

"fine by me besides I feel like the light one suits me better."

"good now all we have to do is find which one would be good for Renamon."

"let's see what we have left… OK we have the wind, ice, water, metal, and wood."

"why didn't you say earth? No one is using it."

"Renamon said he didn't want earth."

"all right then. I don't think he will want Wind or Water either."

"yeah those forms are definitely female."

"that leaves ice, metal and wood."

"well I don't think Ice will suit him."

"nor would wood."

"so that leaves metal."

"good that's now over with."

"so how do we use these?" asked Matt.

"Use your digivice to absorb the spirit." I explained.

"Like this?" he replied as he did as I said successfully.

"Yeah, you did just fine."

"what about me?" demanded Tentomon.

"You have to have to have your tamer do it." explained Renamon.

"so how am I going to get their and back?"

"here take this card and give it to Izzy once you get their and tell him to use this to send you to the dark shrine once you can use your spirits." I explain as I hand him a digiport card.

"wait what are you planning to do?"

DIGIMODIFY:

DIGIPORT ACTIVATE

Then the digimon disappeared into a vortex that appeared in the ground. "Well are we ready to leave?" I inquire with a wicked grin on my face.

"Yeah if you don't use that card." Matt answered causing us all to laugh.

"Well to bad." I chuckled. "We are anyways."

DIGIMODIFY:

DIGIPORT ACTIVATE

"Right now I feel like I should have agreed with Matt before you used that card." observed Renamon, still reelling from the transportation.

"stop whining. I had to go through that about 20 times just to make sure that wouldn't mistake the location," I remebered reluctantly "so don't complain OK?"

"so why did you make this so much of an ordeal?" wondered Matt.

"So that it wouldn't become an abused form of transportation"

"yeah this way some don't want to use it when nesseary."

"Are you done arguing or should we put off the activating the engine?" said EclipseJuronomon.

"hello EclipseJuronomon." I greated.

"That's EclipseJuronomon?!" shouted Tentomon having arived a few seconds after we did. I could see why he was shocked. After all he is a gigantic man with golden armor, a golden blinder over his eyes, angle wings on one side and devil wings on the other, and to top it off he has fox ears and tail. So I really can see why he is shocked.

"Yes that is EclipseJuronomon ."

"so are we going to get started then?" asked my twin.

"Let's"


	6. coruption

chapter 6

"So how do we activate this?" asked Matt referring to the apocalypse engine.

"we have to first turn into the human legendary warriors." I told everyone as I used the human spirit of light to become Lobomon while every one else followed suit. "now find the tile with your symbol and stand on it."

"Then what?" asked Matt now Agunimon.

"once we are all in position the engine should activate it self."

"I hope this works." voiced my duplicate.

"I see no reason for it not to." noted EclipseJuronomon.

"let's hope your right." I agreed.

"Okay everyone is now in their positions."

"Time to activate the Apocalypse Engine," I said as I stepped onto the symbol of light.

That's when it all went wrong.

After the blinding light form the activation of the engine cleared I saw before me where EclipseJuronomon was stood a massive black dragon with seven heads clad in blood red armor so dark that it seemed to be black as well. Each head was clad in a helm made of a darker than jet metal and on top of the helm was an even darker crown. I felt when I looked upon this digimon that I was looking at the evil incarnate. I pulled out my D-power to find out who this monstrosity was.

**GigasJuronomon:**(fan-made)Dark beast digimon. Virus type. supreme level

Tech.: Darkness King: Fires 7 flames of pure evil and nothingness that corrupts all it touches

World Destroyer: fires 7 orbs form the air that destroy all life that they touch

"oh no," whispered Renamon.

"oh crap," I muttered

"oh #$!" mumbled Matt not minding to swear in extreme situations.

"same here," agreed Tentomon.

"why me?" said my other half.

"Behold mortals," it bellowed in a voice that dripped with venom and malice. "I am the divine digimon GigasJuronomon."

"did he just say divine?" I wondered, completely shocked. Then something even more unexpected happened. The digimon that EclipseJuronomon had brought bowed down to him and stared praising the beast. "OK who here finds this disturbing in a dark scary way?"

"I think that goes with out saying," replied Renamon.

"You mortals! Why do you not bow down to the divine power?" bellowed GigasJuronomon enraged.

"We don't bow down to dark beings engorged on power," declared my twin.

"Heretics! Loyal warriors do my will and shed the weaker human forms and destroy those heretics," commanded GigasJuronomon.

"Heretics? If any one has to be destroyed for any crime it should be you," shouted Renamon.

"loyal warriors be sure to take your sweat time in killing that Mercurymon," was GigasJuronomon parting worlds as he took off on his dark wings.

"Renamon, if I were you I would use the spirit to power yourself up to the mega level," said my digimon me with a bite of irony considering how in a way he was Renamon.

"I think anyone who can be digimon with out the spirits should do that," I agreed.

"how can we do that?" shouted Tentomon panicked by the approaching warriors.

"I'll handle it since time is a little sort," I explain coolly as I activate the blue ring of data that is the program code.

HYPER DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE

We all were surrounded in a beam of bright light as we all digivolved to our strongest forms available. Once the light dissipated we all stood as HeraclesKabuterimon, MetalGarurumon, AngoJuronomon, DeviJuronomon, and Beowolfmon.

"This is much better without my persona being split," commented Renamon turned AngoJuronomon as he looks down at his current form of a man in white armor with 6 angle wings and fox ears and tail.

"so why am I the dark one?" asked my double examining his own form that was almost identical except for the black armor and the devil wings.

"I think it's a side effect of the using the dark spirit to digivolve," I theorized.

"He'll live," said Matt.

"I don't know about you guys. But I think we should worry less about our forms and more about the approaching potential doom," advised HeraclesKabuterimon.

"He does have a point," agreed AngoJuronomon.

"let's finish this" declares my clone staring down the line of the legendary warriors using there beast spirits who were for some reason staring back. Finally one spook.

"how could a heretic like you surpass us in the power of our spirits?" interrogated Zephyrmon

"I can because I am the one who programmed this world," I replied

"preposterous. Only GigasJuronomon could have created this world. No one, even you, could have had enough power to have created this world," contradicted Korikakumon.

"I think that I will let my strength do the job of persuading you." I ended the conversation.

Thus the battle had begun.

The combatants quickly paired up against one of the opposing number, Matt against Calmaramon, AngoJuronomon against Petaldramon, HerculesKabuterimon against Korikakumon, my double against Gigasmon, and myself against Zephyrmon. The battle raged having both sides losing people but any time either side lost a person or mon their allies were quick to retaliate and balance the score. The battle continued on like this till just me and Zephyrmon remained in the battle.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you are indeed a worthy match even if you are heretic." Zephyrmon admitted while breathing heavily.

"Ironically I could almost say the same thing." I replied in the same condition.

"why almost?"

"Cause your not a worthy match." I taunted with a wicked smile on my face.

"what do you mean?"

"you haven't paid attention to the spirits I now posses."

"what difference does that make?"

"watch and learn." I chuckled as the familiar ring of blue light appeared around my arm

UNINIFIED SPIRT EVOLUTION

After the data cleared I stood as MagnaGarurumon.

"Why am I doomed to stay behind this heretic in power of the spirits." Moaned Zephyrmon.

"Because you serve a devil not a god."

"Lord GigasJuronomon, take mercy upon this week vessel and grant me the power to surpass this heretic." Shouted Zephyrmon ignoring my earlier comment. Then the sky ripped opened up and out of the rip came a dark red pillar of light that surrounded the form of Zephyrmon. Then came a voice that I had quickly learned to love to loath.

"Take this gift of power and let my will be done lesser vessel." Echoed the voice of GigasJuronomon. Once the tear sealed and the light dissipated, before me stood not EmpererGreymon but a twisted and sinister form of it. My D-power appeared and quickly analyzed my new foe.

**VirusGreymon**(fan-made) corruption digimon spirit hybrid

Tech.: Shadow rain: fires spears of darkness from a cloud of shadows

Destroyer dragon: Stabs the ground causing 8 dark flame dragons to emerge and consume all in their path.

"thank you my lord for this power. I shall not disappoint you." Declared the new transformed and corrupted VirusGreymon.

"your words have no meaning to me. Let your actions be the only thing that speaks my will." Echoed the voice of the darkness.

"yes my lord."

" for your first act as my chosen vessel, destroy your fallen advisories."

"you command is my will."

That caused something to happen that I have no Idea what is was to this day but, I believe that caused me through a trial of emotion and the danger of the world caused me in a way to become sort of a digidestined.

The familiar blue light of the programmer functions and codes surrounded me much like that red light surrounded Zephyrmon before corrupting her and the spirits. I felt the power that had been removed form the spirits to corrupt them surging into my body. I instantly remember Susanoomon but I knew that wasn't happening since I didn't have all of the spirits power but I knew that I had a great deal of it. So I decided to wield it.

PURITY EVEOLUTION ACTIVATE

The feeling of such pure and good power surging through my new body was so intense I was almost laughing at the joy of simply living. But along with this immense joy of life I felt both a hatred of those who destroy life and that I am solely responsible to stop them from continuing that course, regardless of the methods or the cost. So obviously I my need to stop VirusGreymon simply increased 3 fold.

The intensity faded done not to disappear but rather set is self done in every single bit of my sleek lupine body, into the every piece of my white armor, into the twin blades at my side, and into my very soul. For now I am the legendary warrior of purity, LodosGarurumon.

**LodosGarurumon**(fan-made) purity digimon spirit hybrid

Tech.: Light's pillar: spears of light emerge from any where light touches

Gaia Maelstrom: creates a vortex of energy form the very earth's life-force

"Heretic, what is this blasphemy?" demanded VirusGreymon

"The only one who has committed hearsay and blasphemy is you," I replied

"What is this lies?"

"you know what I mean. Your crimes are not to that of any god or devil but rather to all those who live and those who cherish life ." I preached thinking that must be more of the spirits talking than myself.

"Let us forget this battle of words and morals for a true battle, for only the strong are the right"

"that explains a lot" I muttered. "yes lets" I agreed.

So the battle ensues.

The battle was a blur with me and my twin short swords against him and his massive broad sword evenly matching each others every move and the very light and shadows around joining in our battle. This truly was a match to decide the fate of the worlds for if he fell I would have enough power to fight GigasJuronomon, but if I lost they would have all the power they need to take over both worlds. Truly the worlds were placed in a dangerous balance over the abyss. And in this fight time was certainly against me, for while we fight GigasJuronomon could be destroying countless lives. This battle had to end soon. So I decided to go for broke. I leaped high into the air brandishing both swords. Then I dived down strait at VirusGreymon yelling, "Gaia Maelstrom!" putting everything I had into that attack. Unfortunately he noticed when I jumped into the air so he had already had started to do his destroyer dragon technique. But it was to late to stop my attack so our swords met, and I hoped that life had more power than death cause then the energy of our attacks met and we were both in for a struggle of our lives.

The energy of the attacks didn't make an explosion but rather tried to crush the other. Also every now and again a stray bolt of energy would strike the temple structure either creating plants or destroying the stone. I knew this place would look like ancient ruins by the time this battle was resolved and I got thankful that engine would only run once cause it looks like it wouldn't be able to run again with all the destruction and the new plant life. Or at least I would once I could spare any mental power to notice my surroundings for right now I was locked in not only a battle of strength but I was also locked in a mental battle to keep the life trying to over come the destruction. Then the unexpected happened.

Out of nowhere something blasted into VirusGreymon. Instantly he lost concentration and was over come by my attack and was blasted backwards into the last standing wall knocking it down. Thank fully the ceiling was torn apart earlier or else we would have been caved in. After I recovered form the attacks recoil enough so that I could stand with out total concentration I looked around form my rescuer. Then I saw a familiar WarGreymon. "Hey Tai. What took you?"

If I could see his mouth under his helm I would bet it was smiling as he said, "You can not believe the air traffic when you need to help save the world."


	7. reunion

Disclaimer: all aspects of this story are fictional and all properties belong to their respective owners

Chapter 7

Later on at the shop….

"….So that's when you came in and saved all of our buts." I concluded. "So what took you so long?"

"I had come as soon as I got the message from Kari. I just happened to be far away from the nearest game port," answered Tai.

"But how did you get in with the engine running?" wondered Matt.

"I can explain that," explained my double. "The emergency exit program actually can run both ways so some one can use it to enter the game while the engine is active."

"So why is the engine active?" asked Tai

"You know that virus we told you about?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"We didn't like the emergence of this virus and the discovery that this world is no longer simply a program."

"so basically you did it to enact a quarantine?"

"That's right."

"But it didn't turn out like we planed," I sighed.

"I definitely wouldn't have expected form him to become corrupted like this so don't feel bad," confronted Tai

"yeah none of this worlds rules seem to still apply at least in their exact form," said Izzy walking in.

"Well the gangs all here," noted the shopkeeper also walking in. "Let's me introduce myself. My name is Joe."

"Ah I was wondering what your name was," said Matt. "But why don't you know his name?"

"It was a ruse to encourage the opinion of a strictly business relationship," explained Joe, "And speaking of ruses I had better remove my disguise," and in a instant he was no longer old looking but rather he seamed to be about the same age as Matt.

"But why?"

"All those here and also Kari and Sora, she's a friend of Tai and also runs an arena in the air city, are all members of a sort of union of elite players in this game that also have intimate knowledge of the game programming."

"You forgot Mimi," added Tai.

"I didn't mention her since she declined our offer to join."

"Still she is as strong and knows the code as well as any of us."

"I never heard of her," I noted

"You wouldn't she learned the code cause at one time she worked for admin. and she was in charge of the debugging of the code, but got demoted to working inside the game when she wouldn't alter the code before the game was launched." Explained Joe.

"So where does she work?" asked my double.

"She is a shop keeper in the forest city."

"Could it be?"

"what are you thinking?" I asked

"well when we had spilt I had ended up out forest city. Once there I had asked a shop keeper for directions but I had some problems convincing her who I was since your fight had just started."

"so you think that…"

"…I am the one he had talked to ," said a figure standing in the door way.

"So you must be Mimi." I assumed

"you are correct."

"And that must be your partner, Palmon, there concealed with a shadow walk card."

"How did..?"

"Please. I am the one who did program the majority of this game and have access to the programmer functions. Not to mention that my partner does that naturally."

"So some cards aren't effective against you?"

"When I need to, yes."

"It figures as much."

"So can we get Sora and Kari here?"

" Well right now neither is logged on right now so before I got on I told Kari to find her and get both of then on right away," explained Tai.

"Good we will need all the strength we can get," I agreed

"Why? Wouldn't Susanoomon be enough?" asked Matt

"Look at it this way: We barely had enough strength to defeat the spirits infused with just his excess power. I do not think even Susanoomon will have enough power to defeat him alone."

"wait, but what if you had another supreme on your side?" Pondered my duplicate.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well we do have a Gabumon and an Agumon on our side."

"I don't know since they are hunters not partner digimon."

"well what about me and Renamon?"

"Huh?"

"Remember EclipseJuronomon?"

"I don't know if that will work since the original one still exists, even though it is corrupted."

"well let's see what every one else thinks."

"I am for it," agreed Matt.

"We have nothing to lose by it." Nodded Tai

"Um guys we still have another problem." Noted Joe

"Oh yeah the virus," said Izzy

"I think it has something to do with this card." I explained pulling out the Digimorph card from earlier.

"May I see it?" asked Izzy.

"Knock yourself out," I told him as I tossed him the card.

"Hmm. I think the best course to discover the cure is for one of us to use this card and then we can work form there. So who is to be the lucky volunteer?"

"I will."

"Yes I think that would be the best since the virus originated form you when this card wore off," he agreed as he returned the card to me.

"well let's get this over with."

DIGIMODIFY:

DIGIMORPH ACTVATE

After the light cleared enough to allow me to see again I knew nothing once again went as expected although this time I think things ended up changing for the better. Right away I knew that at least some of the virus was removed for instead of an Agumon and Gabumon their was Tai and Matt in their human forms. But my D-power wasn't one any more. It wasn't even a

D-module. It looked like a golden ring mixed with a PDA wristwatch. It didn't even have a card slot in it, which made me think, where in the world did the digimorph card go to?

"Well that was most definitely unexpected," noted Izzy stating the obvious.

"What isn't?" I groaned

"My I examine it?"

"sure if you can get this thing off my wrist."

"Hmm it seams as if it had fused with both the digimorph card and with your programmer code. Since you can't remove the program code from you it is the same case with your digivice."

"how did you find that out just by looking at it?" asked Matt

"I can look directly at any bit of code in the game world just by examining the object. It is a perk of being a head analyst."

"Question. Why am I still a Renamon?" asked my twin.

"I think you were sort of at the eye of the storm so to speak. Because you are Identical to him that the device just saw you as him and it knew that he wasn't infected or it could be that…"

"Just stop Izzy, we don't have all day to listen to your theories," interrupted Matt.

"So what are we going to do now?" asked Tai.

"Well I think the only thing we can do right now is try to figure out this device and use it to remove the virus from the players," I explained, fingering the new digivice.

"How long will that take?"

"To figure out the digivice? Maybe an hour to a day. To cure everyone? If we're lucky maybe a week."

"I don't know about you but I am really regretting making this game real-time," noted the copy.

"Yeah but I we hadn't we wouldn't be here right now would we? For if the game moved faster than reality, we would have been dead cause Tai would have gotten in much latter in the confrontation."

"And it will give Kari and Sora more time to get onto the game," added Tai.

"Well let's get started."

A few hours later…

"Man, where is Kari and Sora?" wondered Tai.

"That's right, they should have been able to get on by now," I agreed.

"Well at least we have this device just about figured out, or at least all that we are able to," announced Izzy.

"That is the first bit of good news that I have heard all day," noted my twin.

"I wonder…," I murmured as I fiddled with the new digivice.

"So what are we going to call this new digivice?"

"how about D-Programmer?" suggested Izzy

"That sounds good, what do you think T.K.?"

"Could you guys be quite? I am trying to make a call."

"Making a call?" wondered Izzy

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that emergency function," remembered my twin. "Once the engine has started you can communicate with the operators in case off emergency. And I do think this is an emergency."

"shh. Someone is picking up," I said listening to the blue ring of light around my digivice.

"Hello," came a voice from the blue ring. "This is digital world game building, may I ask who is calling?"

"I am the programmer."

"Impossible, He is right now inside the game trying to deal with the Apocalypse engine."

"Look I am the programmer, I am calling from within the game through one of the emergency features and if you still don't believe me put me on the phone with Kari."

"Very well," He said his voice trailing off. "Kari, some one on the phone claiming to be the programmer want's to talk to you…"

"Maybe we should have informed the Admin. of this little feature," I told everyone.

"Of course he is the programmer let me talk to him," came Kari's voice faintly form the digivice.

"You can always count on Kari to get things done," tell myself with a smirk.

"Hey T.K. what is going on? I get back form my lunch break and find that the head has been fired for negligence and that the apocalypse engine was activated."

"Well It's a very long story…"

One long story later…

"…then my digivice transformed and that is about where we are now."

"sounds like you had a fun day."

"I was wondering Kari, why haven't you or Sora got one to help us after Tai had logged on."

"Well I just got a major promotion, and now I am the Head of Admin. and I need to stay on this side to try to repair some of the previous Head's damages."

"and what about Sora?"

"She hasn't been returning any of my calls."

"I wonder why?"

"I don't know, but I think there is something happening on our side that has to do with the digital world."

"Crap, That just figures."

"I think we are going to need to have a massive player evacuation. Can you coordinate it?"

"I can but I going to need time. So in order to get me more time enable the emergency temporary life support system. That should give the players some time to get out with out having any permanent damage."

"And what about you and the others?"

"Their should be a few extended term life support systems along with the temporary ones. I what you to hook those up to us."

"So why aren't you leaving?"

"Remember what I said about this game becoming real?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well there is a power hungry destructive supreme level digimon on the rampage who has the power to cross over to our world."

"So you and the others are staying behind so you can stop him or a least contain him in the digital world."

"Right, so should you be able to do that?"

"Their should be no problem with the evacuation, but I don't know how to convince them to let you stay behind."

"well, you could tell them that we are staying behind to try to salvage the game since there might be some that won't be able to log out do to the limited capacity of the escape program."

"That should work, and it probably is true since we designed it only for those few who could suffer permanent damage form the Apocalypse engine."

"Well good luck."

"Thanks I'll need it. So when should we expect the evacuation to come to our end?"

"In maybe a week. And I think you should keep this form the media until then."

"Why?"

"Some people may panic form this."

"And demand an early release of the players."

"Which may cause some of them to be left behind."

"I see what you meant. So what should I tell the Media?"

"Just blame the crisis on you predecessor's folly."

"Good idea. That way the admin. will be free of the blame and instead the we will be recognized as a hero in the crisis."

"So the game will not be shut down."

"Good. Well I think that covers just about everything."

"I hope that does. Cause if it doesn't we might be in big trouble."

"I hope not."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"So How are we supposed to coordinate a massive evacuation of the game?" asked Matt.

"Well now we have the admin. on our side so we can send out the announcements out faster and we can also have the dungeons shut down so no one will get left behind."

"so basically we have our work cut out for us?" confirmed Tai.

"Yeah. We have a long week ahead of us.

Chapter 8


End file.
